


Your window was open, so...

by Ladynight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Everybody is alive and everything is good, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Short One Shot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladynight/pseuds/Ladynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your window was open and you live across from me so I saw and heard you in your underwear, singing and dancing ridiculously and I really wanna get to know you cause you’re pretty hot and I might have a crush on you AU</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Oh no, I’m not ready to lose, everything I know, I let it go of Paaris! You know I held on too much, I left you at the station, I put you in my paaaast” He shook his ass and arms, singing to the top of his lungs and oh this is so wrong, but Derek just can’t look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your window was open, so...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies, so this is a little... I don't really know, I saw this AU on tumblr and just wrote it.  
> I'm thinking about making it a serie, we'll see.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Derek doesn’t do sports, alright? He knows he have the body and all that crap people keep saying, but he just… Doesn’t like it, or is any good at it, for that matter.

Anyway, almost every single day after school he passes by the field, arranging his glasses and maintaining his head down. The perfect geek, actually, the perfect _new in town_ geek. And as you can assume, with this super amazing status, he doesn’t have many friends besides Boyd and Erica. Boyd is a very nice guy, black and strong, who doesn’t really talk much and that’s what Derek most love about him, but Erica, Jesus, Erica talks and swears all the time, jumping around and smiling and touching everything at her sight.

She is the nicest person ever, if you just hang in for a while.

“You should talk to him.” Erica surprised him, appearing right at his side, the blond long hair and red lips.    

“What are you talking about?” His voice went all squeaky and high because _damn_ , he didn’t know how to lie. 

Ok, so Derek stares at one particular player every day, number 24. So what? It’s not like he’s a stalker or anything like that, it’s just that this guys is very pretty and is always laughing and smiling and he seems so… Nice. Actually, on the second week Derek found out that he was the sheriff’s kid, Stiles, and that they even had a class together, sociology. Now it is the fourth week already and Derek hadn’t exchange nothing more than a ‘sorry’ when he bumped into Stiles one time at the hall. He is miserable and fool and stupid. He knows, ok?

“Oh don’t you dare lie, you fucker. Boyd says he’s nice and you clearly want to jump on him. So go over there, talk to Boyd and casually talk to him too.”

“Erica, is not that easy, he is always surrounded by people and he is on the team and just-“

“Oh for crying out loud! Can you please create a pair of balls and just man up, Derek!” She slapped his arm “You are hot, girls are always drooling and crawling for you. Boys too!”

“That is not true, it can’t be.”

“Oh bite me.” She started going at the team’s direction “If you’re not fighting for your man, at least I’m going to fight for mine.”

And there Erica went, all happy and sexy jumping on Boyd, her secret crush, and laughing with the other guys. And Derek? He kept walking. Is not like he’s not aware of his body and his… everything, but the truth is that he doesn’t want a one night stand or to just hook up with someone, Derek wants something deeper than that, wants a boyfriend to stay home watching Netflix and eating junk food. However, he also knows he’s the exception of the rule since all the rest of the school thinks that this is “lame”. By that logic, Stiles, who is popular, just FYI, probably likes to party and drink and stuff. You see? That is why he didn’t talk to Stiles, well, that and the fact that Derek is as shy as a freaking oyster.

His mom and dad were working, Laura was also working and Cora was God knows where, therefore the house was all his for the afternoon. He ate some leftover and went up to his room, although there were boxes almost everywhere, his room was already perfect because Derek is a very neat man. Anyway, he took his shoes off and sat on the bed, searching on his phone for a place to buy the book he wanted, all distracted and whispering some random song when a voice captured his attention. Someone was singing, and singing very loud by the way, so Derek got up and fallowed the voice, eyes locking on the figure next door. **Jesus fucking Christ**. Stiles was shirtless, his pale torso filled with all those moles just screaming to be licked, the happy trail that Derek would love with all his soul to just fallow and the hair, _oh the hair_ , all wet and dripping while his body moved, what looked like a deodorant bottle on his left hand as he sang and danced around.

“Oh no, I’m not ready to lose, everything I know, I let it go of Paaris! You know I held on too much, I left you at the station, I put you in my paaaast” He shook his ass and arms, singing to the top of his lungs and oh this is so wrong, but Derek just can’t look away. “It’s just a fantasy, taking over like a disease.” He is amazing and gorgeous. Stiles disappeared for a second, returning already with a shirt on. He stopped, abruptly picking his phone, the music got low, he nodded to himself and left the room.

If Derek jerked off later that night with the image of Stiles body, perfect and shirtless, that is nobody business but his own.

Damn, maybe he is a stalker.

He told no one about his view, a secret of his own, and as the days went by Stiles would perform a different song, Stolen dance on Wednesday, Do I wanna know on Thursday, Cardiac arrest on Friday, Riptide for the entire weekend and Derek cannot lie people, Stiles had a goddamn good taste! So, on Monday, when Mrs. Arjona assignment them together for a project, Derek couldn’t stop his mind and all of the sudden he was remembering all the songs and the way Stiles’ body moved and _Jesus_ , it felt like his face was on fire. And so, as an attempt to push the shame away, he started singing, but he sang so low he did not think anyone could listen.

He was, obvious, wrong.

“Do I wanna know.”

“If this feeling flows both ways!” Stiles raised his head, a smile on his lips “Hey, you like this song?”

“I-, uh, Sort of… Yeah, I do.” Derek wanted to smack his head against a wall after that shitty answer, but Stiles seemed to find it funny, he just kept smiling.

“Well Derek, you have a very good taste, I must say.”

“Thanks.” The bell rang.

“Before you little animals start running, I have to warn you all that I want this paper on my desk next week.” Mrs. Arjona always had such a way with words.

“Hey, I have lacrosse practice, but I’m free Friday. Wanna do it then?”

“What?!”

Stiles smiled getting up and touching Derek’s shoulder “The paper, wanna do it on Friday?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. My place?”

“Great, here.” Stiles grabbed his phone “There! I put my number on it so you could text me your address.”

“I’m, hum, we’re neighbors, actually.”

“Really? That’s awesome! Well, you can keep my number anyway.” He winked before leaving. Winked! “See you Friday, Hale.”

And when Derek got back to reality, Erica was sitting on a table smiling at him.

“Don’t even start Erica.”

“What?! I didn’t say anything.” Oh but her smile was evil. “Although, I think you should thanks Mrs. Arjona, because if it was up to you-“

“How Boyd likes you, how?”

“He likes me?!”

“Maybe.” Derek scratched the back of his neck. “Ok, he doesn’t know if he likes you but he’s starting to think he does.”

“OH MY GOD!”

“Erica, shh!”

“Sorry, oh my, I was going home, but now I’m totally staying with him.”

Turned out, two days after that, Erica and Boyd were together, but that was not the weirdest thing, the weirdest thing was Stiles, who started saying ‘hi’ to Derek, and even talking a little to him at lunch and every single damn time it happened Derek could feel his ears and neck burning as the images of a half naked Stiles filled his mind.

And so Friday came kicking in, at three o’clock Stiles showed up at his door, the smile on his lips and the sociology books on his arms. They started researching stuff, music on the back, Derek typing while Stiles read some books, sharing thoughts from time to time and suddenly he stopped talking in the middle of a sentence, so Derek instinctively turned to face him.

He was on his phone.

“Have to go?”

“Uh? Oh, No, it’s just Scott, my buddy. He wants me to go with him to this party today.”

“Oh.” See? This is exactly what Derek talked about earlier.

“Yeah, but I’m not going and he’s pissed because I never go to this things.”

“You don’t?”

He smiled sitting on the bed and throwing his phone on it “No. I’m not a fan of getting hammered and hang over and shit.” He started looking around “I rather stay home watching The killing on Netflix.” He got up grabbing a little batman toy Derek had “Man, I have this one too! So cool!”

And just like that Derek was speechless, just staring at Stiles who seemed to be having quite a fun time with his batman.

“Hey, look,” Stiles walked over the window “You can see my room from here!” And before Derek could answer, Riptide came up and Stiles closed his eyes and sang like freaking hell “I was scared of dentist and the dark! I was scared of pretty girls and starting _conversatiooons_ , all my friends are turning green! Man, I love this song so much, I heard it all weekend.”

“I know.” And as soon as the words came out Derek regret them, because fuck.

“Wait, you know? How can you know?”

“No, it’s just that, uh, you and, uh, I never, uh.”

“Do I sing that loud? Because- Hey! You can see my room from here.” Stiles stopped, turning to face Derek who was already standing, hand on his neck “Oh my God! Do you watch me?!”

“Stiles, it’s not like that! I’m not a creepy stalker, I just like you ok?”

“Jesus, Derek.” And then Stiles lips were on his, warm and wet and just _perfect_. “I watched you all the time.” He smiled and Derek finally put his hand on his hips, pulling him closer.

“You did? Why?”

“Because you are pretty as fuck, you asshole.”

Stiles licked into his mouth, tasting him.

“Does this mean we are dating now?” Derek asked breathless between the kissing.

“I think it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic without porn, hasushuash'  
> THanks for reading <3


End file.
